GoodBye My Friends, GoodBye My Love
by NaishinnouRaiden
Summary: Celestia, daughter of ChiChi and Goku returned two years ago to only find out she cannot forget her past, which will cost her more, then she is willing to give...Please R and R
1. Default Chapter

Good-Bye My Friends, Good-Bye My Love 

Disclaimer: Ok, umm just to let you know that I DO NOT own DragonBall, Z, or GT. 

**Chapter One:**

'Hello Panny,' a young women's alto voice called to the little five year old that was running around the back of the house.

'Hello Auntie Celestia!' she giggled with glee as she ran over to Celestia. Celestia stooped down and scooped the little girl up into her arms; her raven hair fell over her white, bare shoulders. Celestia, a tall woman at about the height of 6'5'', smiled happily at the child she learned to be her niece. She had mysterious green eyes and ruby red lips. She wore a raw, burgundy leather tang top that tied about her skinny neck and her waste and a matching skirt that was decorated in native beads. A black ribbon tie about her forehead, coming down to the middle of her back, right were her hair ended. 'So, where is your mother?' she asked.

'Umm…oh she went to West City to meet with Bulma-she didn't say when she'll be back' the happy child reported as Celestia sat her down, ruffling her black hair and walked back into her mother's house. It has been two years since Celestia has been back, yet nobody knows where she has been. Ever since then, she has kept to herself, hardly ever letting others in; even her family. Celestia looked around the very clean house _just how mother always liked it_ she recalled the very distant memory. She stepped outside once more, only to take off in a fast flight towards West City and Bulma's house. She, like her brothers and a selective few of her 'friends', were half - Saiyans. 

Celestia landed on the front lawn of the corporation's building. She walked around the back to be met be Videl and Bulma. 'Well hello Celestia,' Videl greeted as Bulma and her sat down their drinks and walked over to her. 'How are you?' 

'Hello Videl, Hello Bulma, I am good, how are you two?' Celestia's low voice came out gently. 

'Very good,' they both replied, 'so what brings you here?' Bulma wondered. 

'Well, I came to see Videl about the World Martial Arts Tournament that is arriving-I was wondering who was competing,' Celestia walked over to Videl and stood in front of her as she waited for an answer. She shook her head-yes-. 'Good, so far we have Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, you, Goku, me and strangely—my mother ChiChi.'

'WHAT!' Bulma shouted in surprise, 'what do you mean- she hasn't fought in years.' Celestia just shrugged, commenting on how odd and stubborn her mother can be.

'Well, I best be going, I am headed to the lookout-Bye ladies,' again, Celestia took flight in great speed. 

'Well, we should get Pan and go to Roshi's island' Videl said after Celestia left. 

 In no time at all, Celestia landed on the white tiled floor of Kami's lookout. She looked around for the two Nameks and of course Mr. Popo. Her softy leather boots made no sound as he walked the premises of the tower. She called out, 'Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo? Is anyone hear?' The last word echoed, trailing off in to the emptiness of the lookout. Celestia walked into the small, office type place where Dende works. It was trashed. Papers were everywhere, the chairs and other furniture was turned over. _What the hell happened here? _She thought as she lifted some of the furniture to sit up right and collecting the papers and setting them down upon the desk. She walked out, leaving the rest for later, and took off to the island.

When she arrived, it was in an uproar. It seemed the reason that the lookout was deserted and messed was about to be revealed.

'Piccolo!' Goku shouted as the tried to help his friend that they recovered from the look out. 'Dende, Mr. Popo, what happened? Who is responsible for this?' he screamed as Dende was overwhelmed face just looked blankly at him and as for Mr. Popo, He was rushing back from various places with medical supplies for the wounded Namek. 

'I-It just came so q-quickly,' the guardian began to stutter with fear as he spoke of what had happed. 'I-It did not s-speak, o-only attacked. Piccolo, he t-tried to defend the lookout and us, b-but it was too strong, he was overwhelmed.' His breathing picked up to a heavy panting as he recalled the incident. 'I-It was here to k-kill some one- it did not say w-who.'

'How long was the attack?' Krillin asked as he was in trance from fear of Dende's description. 

'Uh…maybe only a few seconds, ten or so.' A surprised look shot from Krillin and the others to Dende and back to Piccolo. The Z-Fighters and the other selected few did not see Celestia arrive, which took them all by surprise when she finally spoke up'

'So, do you think a Saiyan can take whatever it was that hurt Piccolo?' she questioned, examining Piccolos state.

'Hey Celestia, I didn't hear you arrive,' Goten said, with a dumb look upon his face. 

'Hey bro,' she walked over to Piccolo and knelt down beside him, 'I came from the lookout, not a soul in sight so I came here. Hey Dende, can you describe what this thing looked like?' she twisted her head to look at the short Namek.

'Well, it- maybe a he, but I don't know, was blue skinned, yellowed eyed and umm…it was wearing only pants, black pants and a turban such of what Piccolo wore. Its eyes bulged from it's head and it had the most sinister smile I've never seen—' and with that he trailed off. Celestia's eyes narrowed as anger filled them; turning the green color that they were and into a fiery amber color eyes, as she recalled the description to be very familiar. 

'What is it kid?' a very rude and very obvious voice of Vegeta barked, seeing the color of her eyes burn with fury. He walked over to her and pulled her away from the crowd. 'Well brat, what do you know!'

'I am not sure what you are talking about-' she started.

'Don't lie to me kid, I saw it in your eyes you know who did this to Piccolo,' he hissed, grabbing her shirt.

'Do ya mind, I just ironed my shirt this morning, unless ya wanta iron it for me,' she said, brushing his hand away and straitening out her shirt and walk back to the group. Suddenly, the fighters felt a strong ki,

'Oh no, it's the-' Dende started 'RUN! It is coming.'

'Celestia, ChiChi, hid now!' Goku barked

'Videl, Pan, go with them, lets hope this thing is not here to stay,' Gohan added as he kissed Videl and his child. 

'Woman! You too! Bra go with your mother' Vegeta barked to Bulma and the little blue haired girl next to her.

'Marron, I want you to go with them -' 18 started only to get interrupted by her husband, Krillin.

'18, I want you to go with Marron' he said to the surprised android, even knowing that she could fight he wouldn't want to chance her life, 'please.' They started to go with some of the other-Dende, Mr. Popo and the wounded Piccolo when someone spoke up,

'Hold it, I am staying' Celestia declared, fists clutched, 'I am the one to fight him _yes it is a him,_ this is my problem and I will deal with it-'

'What are you talking about' Trunks said-confused.

'It's a long story' she started…

Please R&R, Thank you ; )


	2. It Starts

Disclaimer: Ok, like I said before, I don't own DragonBall, Z, or GT.

****

****

**Chapter Two:**

'Well, nearly eleven years ago, when I was 6 and when mother sent me to that all girl school, I met some one. He called himself Bardock. Now, he told me that he was a Saiyan, but at first I didn't believe him, until I saw that he had a tail like Gohan had when he was a child.' She paused to the silence and continued, 'well, he told me that he was my Grandfather and that I, in which I of course did not believe, was suppose to be the 'princess' of the new planet. At the age of ten, I took on the characteristics of my part; we went around the universe, staying far away from Earth, to 'conquer', I guess you can say, planets. Well there was one that I remember, one of the first, its people were murderous thieves, and they would even kill their own.' Celestia took a deep breath and continued, 'its kind killed one of my dear friends that it had captured and tortured, sending use to us threats. We, namely I, wished to _destroy_, not conquer that planet and everything in it. I managed together enough energy to incinerate the planet, but I see that one survived, and that is the one that attacked Piccolo-he calls himself Baxkel.' 

'I knew it,' Vegeta whispered, getting weird glances from the others.

'Well,' Goku started, not really knowing what to say, 'um...like I said before, I want you and your mother to hid.' 

'No,' ChiChi _and _Celestia said in unison. 'I always have to leave, I hate being left behind, Goku. I am staying.' ChiChi had her arms crossed on her chest with that determination look in her eyes. 

'ChiChi, please-' Goku started when he finally walked up to his wife and smiled, 'sorry,' he said as he hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious. 18 walked up behind the fallen ChiChi and threw her over he shoulder.

'She'll be fine Goku,' she said as she took her and her daughter Marron inside. Bulma walked up to Vegeta, hugged him and finally kissed him,

'Be careful,' she said as she turned to her son, 'you too, Trunks,' she stood on her tiptoes and whispered, 'take care of your mate, Celestia,' She slapped the red faced Trunks in the arms and scooped up Bra and walked away. 

'What?' the embarrassed half Saiyan said when everyone notice that he was blushing. The others started to hurry out, Videl held a crying Pan who shouted out for her daddy. 

Baxkel landed a second after the families of the fighters left. He searched around till fixing his bug-eyes on Celestia, 'are you ready to pay?' he hissed with joy, waiting for nearly seven years to exact his revenge.

'I am as ready as every,' she said clutching her hands into a fist and getting into a fighting stance.

'Um…could I first take a crack at him?' Gohan said to his sister, 'I could wear him down for you.' He smiled that stupid smile that they seemed to have gotten from their father. 

'Ok, hurry up,' she said, knowing that in a few seconds she'll have to save his butt. Gohan flew up to Baxkel. 

'I do not want to fight you,' Baxkel said, 'only the girl, now GET OUT OF MY WAY,' he shrieked, leaping at Gohan with such agility and force that he was caught off guarded. Being bashed in the head, Gohan flew back into one of the many pillars of the lookout, turning it into dust. Gohan lay unconscious, as the alien raise his arm, pointing a finger to his body and blasting a massive energy ray at him.

'GOHAN! NOOOOO!' Goten shouted for his brother as he intercepted the energy blast. 

'Goten?' Celestia whispered, waiting for the dust to settle. 'GOTEN!' she screeched as she ran into the nearly settled dust and to the body of her baby brother. Gohan had clawing his way to him, shaking his brother and calling his name. Everyone else just watched as they tried to wake Goten. Celestia cradled his head in her arms; she felt no pulse-he was dead. 

Celestia rested Goten's head back down upon the ground and stood up. Electricity sparked from within, coming from the emotions that raged for her dead brother; yet not a tear did she weep. She gritted her teeth as she held back from going wildly mad. 'Celestia,' Gohan moaned, 'back down and let me fight!' he barked at his sister as he scrambled to get up. 

'Gohan, no. Didn't you just see what he did to you and brother?' Celestia pleaded.

'I know, but I need to do this, please, wait with the others,' and with that, Gohan flew off towards Baxkel. Gohan land a punch square in Baxkel's face, causing him to fall slightly back. Baxkel turned his head back to Gohan an evil smile crept upon his face as he kneed Gohan so swiftly in the stomach. Blood flew out of the fighter's mouth as the wind was knocked out of him.

'This will be more fun then I thought.' Baxkel suddenly vanished. Only to leave a threatening message:

                        _Alright-I'll give you five days to prepare to fight against me.                                                      I will be waiting at the end of those five days at the plains, _

_South of West City._

            

            'COWARD!' Celestia shouted into the wind as it swept away the voice.

            _Day One:_

Celestia was already up training when Goku and Gohan woke. 'She looks like a possessed demon,' Goku stated on her blank eyes as she threw punches and kicks in to midair. She began to rise off the ground like many times before-her energy level rose to extremes, causing this to happen. Goku suddenly vanished; only to reappear in front of Celestia-his arm was near his face when he appeared to block her back kick. She lowered her leg and began to pant heavily, not having realized how worn she made herself. She floated back down, arms hanging at her sides and her head hanging. 'Maybe you should take a break and get something to eat, or maybe a nice bath so you can relax,' Goku urged his daughter as she reached for her water bottle that ad nearly evaporated, 'you cannot blame yourself for Goten's death, it wasn't your fault-'

'Yes it was!' she hissed as she walked passed her father and brother, 'it is all my fault' she whispered as she began to train once more. Celestia stopped as soon as they were able to feel energy coming their way. She landed again and looked to where it was coming from. Celestia was put at ease when she saw that it was the Z-Fighters and the others. The first to land was Trunks who held his sister and then Vegeta and Bulma. 

'Hey everyone,' she said as Vegeta sat her down on the ground, 'oh dear, Celestia you look like hell.' She walked up and hugged her.

'Hello,' she said to them as Krillin, 18 and Marron arrived with Yamcha, Puar, Tien, and Chaozu. ChiChi finally came out from the kitchen to see who was here, and by the time that she came, nearly everyone was here except a few-Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, who was still at the lookout being taken care of, Launch and Roshi- 'So what brings you all here?' she tried to sound as politely as possible, yet dreading that she could be training more. 

'Well, I came here to see ChiChi, and Vegeta and Trunks came to train,' Bulma said as she nudged Trunks at the side, referring that he really came here to see Celestia. 

'HEY MARRON, HEY BRA!!' Pan shouted as she ran to the grown up Marron and the little blue haired girl, Bra. 

'Hey Goku, how have you been?' Krillin said out of concern for his long time friend and fighting partner, 'what about ChiChi?'

'She's holding up, I guess you can say, as for me, I never thought I would ever lose someone, it should have been me' he said in frustration at not being able to protect his son. The rest started to greet the others and talk about the new threat. Celestia slipped away, unnoticed, and headed in to the woods in hope to train more. 

_What a minute,_ she thought, _I could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber- it helped when they had to fight Cell, why won't it work now_ she suggested as she changed her course to the lookout. It wasn't long before she arrived to the lookout where Mr. Popo was watering flowers as she walked over to him and called, 'hello Mr. Popo'. He jumped in surprised yet quickly settled down. 

'Oh, hello Celestia, what brings you here,' he asked seeing the glint of waywardness in her eyes, _oh no_ her thought.

'Um, I was thinking if I could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,' she grinned the biggest grin as she pleaded. 

'What did your father say?' he asked, yet figuring he didn't know where his daughter was, 'never mind, I think I know that answer. Go talk with Dende, he is in his study.' Celestia wheeled away in to the few building there was and into the study where, as Mr. Popo said, Dende was. Celestia managed to easily weasel her way in to the chamber- with Dende's discretion. He told her the rules and everything that needed to be known about the chamber. Celestia was about to step in when Trunks appeared. _Oh great_ she though. 

'What are you doing?' Trunks asked with his arms folded across his chest. 

'Trunks, go home please,' she said to him as he began to walk up to her. 'I am going in and that's that.'

'I wasn't going to stop you, but don't you need some to train _with_?' he asked. 

'Well, are you offering?' she commented and before long they both entered. 

Meanwhile: Back at the house 

'Hey!' ChiChi cried, 'where is Celestia?' she walked out from the front and in to the back where the others were. 'Hey, has anyone seen Celestia?' They became quiet and started to look around.

'Hey, Trunks is missing to' Vegeta noted as he looked as Bulma, who shrugged. 

'I saw Trunks fly over there,' Bra stated as she pointed to the direction of Kami's Lookout. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Krillin decided to go and see if they were there,

'I'll be back shortly,' Gohan said to Pan and Videl who wished his to be careful. Goku, instead of flying, decided to use instant transmition. They were there in no time flat and to be greeted by Dende who was walking from the direction of the chamber.

'Oh, Hi Goku,' Dende greeted, 'what brings you four here?'

'We're looking for Celestia and Trunks, have they come by here?' Krillin asked.

'Um, well, yes' Dende admitted.

'Are they still here?' Gohan asked.

'Well. Kind of, they're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber'… 


End file.
